


Two Ghosts

by petty1puppy



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Broken Promises, Despedida, Goodbyes, Harry Styles Has a Crush on Louis Tomlinson, M/M, Memory Related, Post-Canon, Sad Harry, Songfic
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-06 16:46:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11040213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petty1puppy/pseuds/petty1puppy
Summary: Todo está perdido para nosotros, solo somos dos fantasmas que alguna vez estuvieron juntos.





	Two Ghosts

Nunca sé cómo empezar. Lento, torpe e impreciso, ha sido así desde que nos conocimos, porque siempre fui todo lo contrario a lo que tú eras, siempre fui una sombra persiguiendote a todos lados, hasta que entre medio de toda esa oscuridad te perdi.

Somos parte del mismo pasado. No puedes negar lo que alguna vez fue, ya lo he intentado tantas veces y sigue sin darme algún resultado, sigue sin darte algún resultado.

Ya no te observo, nos tengo miedo, a lo que fuimos y a lo que somos, a lo que seremos. Estoy asustado de observarte, porque ya no veo los mismos ojos cálidos –un mar pacífico entre un montón de días tormentosos–, ahora, ¿ahora que hay? duro hielo seco congelandome las manos. ¿Cómo es posible que puedan significar tantas cosas esos ojos azules? pero lo hacen. Siempre consigues sorprenderme.

Estoy estropeado, ¿alguna vez podré amar a alguien como te ame? ¿alguna vez podré amar? lo veo tan lejano y abstracto, tan poco sustentable, que iluso sería creer que puedo, y sabes qué, estoy harto de vivir de ilusiones. 

Si cierro los ojos aún puedo sentir tu mano en mi mejilla, aún puedo ver los primeros días de primavera donde el sol brillaba lleno de esperanza para nosotros, ¿donde quedo todo eso? ¿cuando comenzo y acabo todo? porque por más que me esmero en recordarlo, no puedo, estoy estancado, estancado en los mismos recuerdos, y no quiero ser libre de ellos, porque es lo único que me queda.

Sigue sintiéndose demasiado, sigo despertando y recordando. Dijiste que no podía vivir de los recuerdos, pero no encuentro razones de vivir aquí entre medio del presente, cómo vivir de él si tu ya no estás aquí conmigo, sin tu calor, con tu ausencia, con las ganas inmensas de echarme a llorar, pero recordando que el tiempo es cruel y un pésimo amigo, que los años pasan y ya no soy quien era antes, no soy tan joven, ni puro, ni inocente, que sé el verdadero rostro de los errores, del miedo, de la maldad y las malas pasadas de la vida, el rastro que deja en mí los malos tiempos, palabras usadas – yo estoy usado – soy parte de la catástrofe mucho antes de que explotara, somos partes de la misma quemazón que se expande entre brazos, ambos tan culpables, ambos tan afectados y dañados.

Dios, no puedo, es tan dificil dejarte ir, tan dificil de aceptar que la persona que está justo ahí es otra, es fria y amarga, quema e irrita como los sweaters de lana, y no soy capaz de aceptar que nosotros estamos completamente perdidos, que ya no queda esperanza de un hoy ni un mañana, sueños, promesas, ilusiones, ya no caben entre el espacio que existe entre nosotros, estamos demasiados desligados de todo aquello, eramos otros, y ahora, ahora no somos nada.

Qué es esta mierda de dicarte canciones, porque sigo siendo tan infantil, por qué aún quiero llamar tu atención como un loco adolescente desesperado, por qué sigues gustandome tanto y volviendome loco, sigues siendo tan genial, sigues estando tan alto, cada día más alto que ya no veo forma de alcanzarte, mis palabras no te alcanzan, solo te molestan. Lo veo en tu mirada, solo quieres olvidar y yo soy un constante recuerdo de tus errores, de tú pasado, de lo que odias, de lo que eres, de lo que nunca podrás escapar.

Intento no ser una molestia, pero es horrible ver como cada vez te pierdes más y más, cada día te reconozco menos y te lloro más. Yo estaré bien, porque no tengo miedo, porque soy lo que soy, y no temo miedo al rechazo, al odio, a las decepciones, pero tú Lou, cada día tiene más miedo, más odio, más decepciones, y ya no puedo hacer nada, ya no me dejas, ya no se intenta de nosotros tratando de arreglarlo, se trata de tí tratando de olvidar, y yo simplemente no puedo ayudarte de aquello, el olvido es un punto muerto y yo aún quiero seguir vivo en tu memoria, por siempre Lou.

Entonces, solo me resigno, que en alguna vida nos encontraremos, entre todo este multiverso, nuestros sentimientos puedan llegar al otro. Entre medio de mis versos, los recuerdos viven en un mundo paralelo donde el futuro aún no está del todo perdido, porque la esperanza nunca lleva a las decepciones, y los sueños se vuelven realidad porque el miedo y la presión no son demasiados fuertes como para hacernos caer, para no cometer los mismos errores, porque el odio se nos resiste, porque entre medio del caos aún podemos mirarnos a los ojos, entrelazar la mirada y confiar, que seguimos siendo seres humanos, y que la estratosfera no lo más alto que quiero llegar, tan solo a tus manos.

Eramos parte de algo demasido grande Louis, y nosostros, nosostros aún seguimos siendo demasiado pequeños

Sinceramente, siempre en mi corazón, Harry Styles

**Author's Note:**

> lo necesitaba sacar de mi sistema, me dio el bajon por 1D porque harry saco su album y escuche two ghost y todo se volvió muy claro y triste, así que bueno, aquí estoy de nuevo, como pequeña parte de este fandom que hace mucho tiempo renuncié, porque me demostró que a veces, lo finales felices no siempre tienen la palabra juntos en medio, pero bueno, la vida sigue.


End file.
